The Scarlet Dagger
by Artistic blue eyes
Summary: Jack Sparrow was always a hard man to find, only this time I've got to travel to the world of the dead to get my man, and I'm gonna need help from some old friends and enermies. But I will get Jack Sparrow back, take on EITC, oh and deal with my mother the goddess and my father from hell! Jack/OC. 3rd in the Scarlet series, read the others first.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue-Back from the dead**

**Okay I know it's really short but it's the prologue so you can expect short. Anyway its nice to be back after a very short break **** Hope you enjoy. I don't own POTC, but I do own Scarlet.**

I stared at him in shock. I should have known she would have brought him back, "How the hell are you here?" Will asked in surprise.

"It's easy to bring a person back to life Will," I said quietly.

"Then why not bring back Jack?" Will asked.

"Because Will, Jack is in hell. He is in a place where no one exists, where there is nothing. That what Davy Jones' Locker is," I explained feeling sick as I spoke of it.

"If it is impossible to get to how are we going to?" Pintel questioned.

Everyone was silent for a moment thinking then it struck me, "The navigational Charts," I said simply, at the look of confusion I went onto explain, "The navigational Charts are owned by Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore. They lead everywhere. In this world and beyond. We get the charts, get a crew and ship. Travel to the Locker save Jack. Then call upon the Court. How does that sound?"

Everyone looked around for a moment considering our options, Barbossa was the first to voice his opinion, "Aye Miss Jones, that sounds like a deal!"

"Cap'n Jones, Barbossa," I replied with a smile for the first time in what felt like forever, finally feeling some hope that we could get Jack back, "And don't you forget it!"

**So short I get it but still hope you enjoyed it, please review for this story.**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Hoist the colours

**Chapter 1-Hoist the Colours**

**Two chapters in one day, aren't you lot lucky? Anyway I hope you enjoy this one, it's to make up for the short beginning. So I hope you enjoy, I don't own POTC but Scarlet is mine.**

The air seemed to have tensed up around the grounds. In the silences people walking slowly towards the noose and who is to blame. It was easy to see by the East India Company flag, flying high and proud, as if it had cause something good rather than the execution of so many. The drums sounded deafening as the officer spoke, "In order to effect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty the King. By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: right to assembly, suspended."

Another lot of innocents hung, as the officer continued to say there prays for them, "Right to habeas corpus, suspended. Right to legal counsel, suspended. Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. All persons convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

Then appeared a young boy, who looked oddly familiar. His long hair matted together slightly, and his clothes ragged. He along with the other few on the stand at that time, staring at their death, the hanging noose. The coin in his hand however was more than familiar. He turned it gently as he began sing quietly, "The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam..." the executioner lifted the small boy onto a barrel, how could a young boy have done anything wrong?

The dark skinned man next to the boy, his clothes also in rags along with the many others waiting for their death. He continued the song gently, "Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colours high..."

The whole group of them millions of innocent people who could have just set eyes on a pirate, or talked to one by mistake. The ones who couldn't afford to buy their innocents, the ones who's only uses was to be used. Every single one of them became singing, "Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." they stamped their feet with the beat of the drums, the beat of their death drums.

Over their joined voices it was just possible to heard a officer talking, "Lord Beckett. They've started to sing, sir."

"Finally," Came the short reply.

As the song reached its end so did the young boys life, "Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." The rope slashed down around his neck and the coin drop onto the floor.

I sat up startled in bed. That dream, the faces, I didn't realise until then that tears stream down my face. I got up out of bed, walked out of the cabin, which Barbossa had kindly let me keep. I think it because he understood the pain I would have given him for moving me. I walked up to Barbossa who was standing up by the wheel, "Barbossa," I yelled causing him to look at me.

"Yes lass," he replied having taken on the nickname Gibbs had for me. I walked over to him and stuck out my hand.

"Hand me, your piece of eight please," I asked politely. Barbossa reluctantly handed over the coin, which I then shock and held to my ear.

The faint sound of singing filled my ears, "Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

"The song has been sung, Cap'n" I informed Barbossa, "The Brethren Court has been called upon"

**So I hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Singapore

**Chapter 2-Welcome to Singapore**

**Hi guys, I'm trying to publish one chapter per week now because I need some time to write and work on school stuff **** anyway this story should have 15 chapters in total for you to enjoy and I have an idea for the next story being a little different to the others, but I want to know what you think, anyway hope you enjoy. I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my invention.**

Elizabeth and I sat on the small boat paddling through the waters below the streets of Singapore. The only way we could get into the hideout of Sao Faug was by the waters. The solider above us were running around like well-oiled machinery. Never once looking for us.

The song I had been taught as a young girl came back, "Some die and some are alive," I sang the haunted turn that was the calling for the Court, "Other sail the sea, with the key to the cage, and the devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green."

Elizabeth continued the song from me, I had taught her it the day before, "The bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone?"

"A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!... yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high. Yo ho, thieves," We pulled up to the dock and I tied the rope to the side.

We turned as another voice took over the song, "Thief and beggar, never say we die." He took a step towards us and I felt my hair stand on end, "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women, particularly two women alone."

Just then Barbossa appeared behind us, "What makes you think they're alone?"

The two men turned to face Barbossa giving me and Elizabeth the opportune moment we had waited for, one of the men spoke, "You protect them?"

I nodded at Elizabeth. Our timing was perfect, both of us pulled out a knives and held them to the men who were near us throats, "And what makes you think we need protecting?"

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'," Barbossa said quickly before we killed the men. I didn't have the patiences I used to.

We both released our grips on the men. The soldiers travelled on the bridge above us. As we exited into the passageway below, in the black shadows.

As we walked Elizabeth asked the question that I had been considering "Have you heard anything from Will?"

Barbossa answered quietly making sure that the surrounding pirates could not heard "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Cap'n Sao Feng."

Elizabeth looked over at him, while I pretended to be looking around. "Is he that terrifying?" She asked unbelievingly.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play," He said.

I had to laugh, the idea of Barbossa being fair, or that Sao Feng was that worrying. I met him many times before, and saved his ships for him. I turned my attention to Barbossa then, "No matter what you say I'm not being used by him! I will do as I am told, but I will not flirt."

We arrived at the entrance of the hideout. The door opened slowly revealing the entrance hall to one of the most strongest fort. We stripped off our weapons. As Elizabeth tried to walk past the guards, Tai Huang as we had learnt he was called stopped her. I moved past as he was stopping her. Another guard tried to stop me, but I quickly turned to Tai Huang, "You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he questioned Barbossa.

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa said shrugging.

"Remove, please," Tai asked politely but the look in his eyes, gave away what he wanted.

Elizabeth removes her hat and outer coat to reveal a leather harness with several more guns and bombs on it, then pulls another large cannon out of her boot. All I could think about is how the hell she managed to fit a cannon down her boot, even I couldn't do that. As she tried to walk past again.

Tai interrupted, "Remove, please," as he smiled slyly at her. I did feel sorry for her but at the same time incredibly grateful that I was close to Sao Feng so that he didn't think I would be a problem.

We walked through the room towards the baths. Sao feng was there standing tall and mightily in his hide away. Both Barbossa and Elizabeth bowed I however waited in the shadows as always. "Captain Barbossa," Sao said, "Welcome to Singapore," he then turned to one of his girls, "More steam."

I took my time walking forward to where I could be seen, **"**Sao Feng a pleasure as always," I bowed gently showing my respect for one of the most feared pirate's in the world.

"Cap'n Jones," he bowed his head as well, "it's been too long. Don't you agree?"

This was the same statement he said every time I visited Singapore, and my answer was as this time always the same, "Of Course," however this time I added, "but I'm afraid this visit is truly just business."

This made Sao Feng turn his attention back to Barbossa, who looked slightly annoyed at the fact that I could have a better conversation with Sao then he could, "I understand you have a request to make of me."

Barbossa stepped forward and began to do one of his speeches, "More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture under way and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew."

Sao looked at him, I could see in his eyes we were in trouble, big trouble. "This is an odd coincidence," he spoke calmly. All I could think was this is the calm before the storm.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked, completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

"No," Sao Feng said slowly, "Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," he held up the navigational charts that we had hoped that Will would find, this could only mean one thing, "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa managed to keep his cool, "It would strain credulity at that."

Sao motions for his men and they pulled out the thief, Will. Couldn't he even do this right? Pointing at him Sao Feng said, "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" We all shook our heads praying to god that he wouldn't anything to him, "Then I guess he has no further need for it." He made a move to kill Will. Elizabeth gasped, finally showing her guilt, Sao Feng suddenly changed from calm to angry. Very angry, "So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality."

Barbossa took a step back, into line with me and Elizabeth, "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..." he began trying to talk his way out of it, trying to save us.

"That he would get caught?!" Sao Feng interrupted, I began to see why Barbossa was warning us, why the back up plan was in place. Now we had to pray that would work, "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Barbossa tossed the piece of eight to Sao Feng who caught it perfectly, "The song has been sung," I said simply.

Barbossa went on, "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call."

"More steam," Sao Feng ordered, as he thought through what we had said. The lady pulled the lever and nothing happened, "More stream," Sao Feng ordered again, I knew what this meant. It meant that the boys have done there job but if they didn't work out how to get the stream we would be in ten times more trouble. I thanked whatever god was up there that the stream came out a second later. Sao feng continued, "There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit any more is by betraying other pirates"

Barbossa began again, "The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao asked the question that every pirate was thinking.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth said stepping forward suddenly angry.

"Elizabeth," I tried to warn but there was no use once she got going.

One of the guards grabbed her shoulder but she shook herself free, "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters! Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

Sao Feng walked slowly forward, and Elizabeth stumbled backwards fear entering her ears, "Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting," I shuddered in discussed, and noticed out of the corner of my eye that Will visibly stiffened and tried to escape from his 'Pot', "But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will foolishly said, the two girls giggled from behind Sao Feng trying to hide their laugher.

"No Will!" I sighed, I had heard of what Jack had done to Sao, even thinking his name made me feel sick with pain.

"He's one of the pirate lords," Will said as if I haven't spoken.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead" I could tell he was about to exploded in anger, "Is so I can send him back myself!" he kicked over the bath tub in front of him.

"How dare you?!" I sneered at Sao. I understood his anger but anyone to say such a thing about the dead, or Jack. I felt myself reach for my gun was in my boot.

"Scarlet quiet!" Barbossa ordered, I stopped myself before I shot Sao down and had some very angry people on my hands, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

I noticed Sao eyes move to look at the man next to him. There was something wrong about this. Sao became to walk towards Barbossa, "So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" every person in the baths pulled out their swords. We were horrible outnumbered.

Barbossa became, "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable." a second after he spoke our swords pop up through the floorboards, two for Elizabeth, two for Barbossa, and two for me. The boys had the most ill yet brilliant timing.

Sao Feng suddenly grabbed the man in front of him and placed a knife to his neck, "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" he threatened.

I stared at him in shock, why would he kill his own man? "Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said with a shrug.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us," I said slowly looking around.

"Then who's he with?" Will finished. Just as he spoke, the wall exploded and the East India Trading Co. blasted into the room.

So the fighting began.

**Hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 The Ultimate Betrayals

**Chapter 3-The Ultimate Betrayals **

**Sorry, I knew there was something wrong with my story then I realised that this chapter was missing! So sorry again, hope you enjoy. I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my Pirate alto ego. **

Elizabeth immediately made her way over to Will as he detached himself from the pole behind his back, "Will," she yelled throwing him a sword which he caught gratefully.

I made my way out of the building quickly, disarming three of the soldiers on my way out, and made my way to Tia. She was hiding by the shreds watching her cart, I went next to her and looked around working out my next move. I saw a few soldiers standing over the other side of the bridge shooting at people, "Time I join in I believe" I said winking at Tia and running quietly behind the soldiers, "Hello Boys!" I said, as they turned towards me I slit their throats. The fighting was going on around me.

I could hear the soldiers cries of, "Ready, aim, fire!" they reloaded then went again, "Ready, Aim..." the cart that Tia set up on the bridge blew up, sending soldiers flying in different directions.

One of Sao Feng's men ran towards me with his sword out. I dunked out of the way, sending him instead over the edge of the wall and into the water below us.

I made my way around the edges, trying to avoid getting into too many fights on the way. I saw Sao feng pin Will against the wall, I hid behind the wall and prepared to shot Sao. "It is an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Co. finds me the day you show up in Singapore." Sao said moving the knife closer into Will neck.

"It is coincidence only," with a flick of his wrist, Will had the knife up against Sao's throat, "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer."

I stopped dead, why would Will do that? "You cross Barbossa, you're willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?" Sao Feng asked, obviously considering the deal.

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father," Will said removing the knife from Sao's neck, "You're helping me to get it."

I moved quickly away from them, not wanted to be near a traitor, also I only had one bullet left and I didn't know which of them I wanted to kill more at that moment. Jack the monkey had a firework and placed it on a railing on a box, "Uh oh!" Cotton's parrot said as as Jack places a candle on the fuse to light it. "Fire in the hole!" the parrot squeaked. The firework launched straight past my head into a shack that exploded into different colours.

"Thank you, Jack!" I heard Barbossa yell over as he stabbed a solider in the stomach.

"Thank you, Jack!" The parrot mimicked.

I ran down to the docks where Elizabeth, Will and Barbossa were. "You got the charts?" Barbossa questioned surprised.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew," Will answered. I knew that he had made a deal with Sao Feng.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth questioned looking around, checking for soldiers.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will replied.

"That was nice to him," I said sarcastically, I had a sense we would see Sao Feng again before Shipwreck cove.

"This way, be quick," The leader of Sao Feug's men said as he began to move quickly, before ducking under a passageway.

We reached the new ship we had acquired. I stood looking other the edge with Tia. Elizabeth walked over to us and spoke to her, "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honour the call?"

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." Tia replied, turning back to staring out over the ocean.

"And everyone has to be careful who they deal with," I said simply, turning to face Will. Who stared back in shock, he must have figured out I meant him.

I sat there staring out onto the water. I thought back to Jack and how he was supposed to love me, but he had kissed Elizabeth. He was supposed to care about me, I really thought he loved me. As I thought I had to laugh, Jack always said that I looked out at the sea when I was in deep thought. He knew so much about me.

"Scarlet," Someone behind me called, taking me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see Elizabeth coming up behind me, "What?!" I snapped, not in the mood to have a 'Friendly' discussion with the woman who had stolen my trust in the only man I had ever loved.

She stopped when she saw my murderous expression, "What have I done?" She asked me, acting innocent.

"What have you done?" I screamed at her, letting all my hurt come out in bucket loads, "What have you done? You stole him from me! You hurt me. I thought you were my friend but, god, just stay away from me Elizabeth."

Will caught me in his arms and pulled me away but not before I saw the guilt and sorrow on Elizabeth's face. I felt like screaming more, but I could no longer speak through my sobs. Will pulled me into my room and sat me down on his lap rocking me back and forwards.

"Come on Scarlet," Will said softly in my ear.

"He...she...they...I hate Love!" I screamed out. Getting up and running down into my room. Collapsing onto the bed and letting the tears flow out. Until I couldn't cry any more.

I knew I had to face the crew at one point soon. Someone knocked on my door. I cleared my throat and whispered, "Come in."

Gibbs stuck his head around the door, "You alright lass?" he asked me softly smiling gently at me.

"No," I replied truthfully, "I don't think I am." I tried not to break down.

Gibbs walked into the room and pulled me into his arms like a father does to a child, "We'll get him back lass. Don't you worry."

I put my head on his shoulder and calmed down my breathing. We sat there for some time, until I decided it was time to face the world.

I walked onto the deck glad to see that most people had gone to bed. I walked over to the barrels shivering slightly from the cold.

"Barbossa," I called as he walked by, "The weather is changing. What is going on?"

"Oh Lass," Barbossa smiled, his gold teeth shining in the moonlight, "It's gonna get a good bit colder soon."

"How much colder?"

**So get ready for the cold, in the story and in real life. Please review.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue Eyes**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Ice Cold heart

**Chapter 4-Ice and cold hearts**

**Okay I messed up there is meant to be a chapter in between this one and the welcome to Singapore. There for I've had to republish. Anyway I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is mine.**

I woke up just as the sun was rising into the window, I looked out and had to double check. Yep there was ice, not just a small amount, but enough to make the inside of my windows to freeze up. I got up and dressed quickly before walking over to the door. I tugged on it, but it didn't budge. I ended up putting my feet either side of the door, and it flung open, sending me flying backward. I got up and straightened myself up, walking over to Barbossa, who was at the helm looking out at the sea.

"When you said it's was gonna get a good bit colder, I didn't think my door would get stuck!" I exclaimed, looking at his darkly.

Barbossa turned towards me, and laughed gently, "Aye Lass, but this will be de worst of it. I promise."

"For some reason I don't really trust your promises, Barbossa. No idea why!" I said sarcastically. It was Barbossa's turn to glare at me.

I moved away quickly and sit on a barrel staring out at the sea which was covered in Ice, ice and more ice. That was all that could be seen around us. Feeling the snow land lightly on my shoulders. A great change from earlier this morning where by the looks of the deck, there had been a heavy snow storm, with hail mixed in, and I can imagine that the crew who were on night duty had a really horrible time walking in it, believe me I had tried to walk through storms before. I had nothing to do with the sudden storm, this one wasn't under my control. Not that I could really control my weather conditions, as they react when my emotions are high.

"No one said anything about cold." I heard Pintel mourning again. As an ice berg floated past. Jack the monkey sat almost completely still, minus from his shivering of his limbs, which was a surprising change from his usual way of acting, no running around, and stealing wooden eyes.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti tried to reason with him while I sat a few spaces away, just watching the ice move by trying not to think too much, thinking always hurts.

"Why don't that obay woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked, I guess this was a rhetorical question. I sighed had he not been listening when I explained this to Will, before we had even began this troubled journey.

Tia appeared behind them, "Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

I shuddered at the thought. The way Jack must be suffering was terrible to think about, I had heard so many stories from Pirates about Davy Jones' locker, the never ending nothingness at least Jack had the Pearl. What made it worse was he had chosen that fate. "I knew there was good reason," Ragetti said simply in response.

I looked around to see what was going on. Elizabeth was sitting under a blanket on the opposite side of the ship to me, and there was a man who was one of Tai crew, there name completely escaping me. He was nursing his blue foot trying to get the blood supply to work again. When he moved to his big toe, it snapped off his foot. As he tried to stick toe back onto his foot, I had to turn away from it. It made me feel unwell. I walked over to Will and Tai who were looking over the charts, "Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts," Will was saying as I joined them. As they turned the outer ring.

"No, that's true, but it leads to more places," I explained, standing next to Will. He turned the charts again and began to read "OVER THE EDGE OVER AGAIN. SUNRISE SETS FLASH OF GREEN," we looked over at Tai who just shrugged, unable to answer Will, who then looked forward to me. I stared at them both hopelessly. We slowly walked over Barbossa with the map, "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will said the word 'Captain' with such menace you would have thought it was going to poison him.

Barbossa just smiled as he read the chart, "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

I could see Gibbs going into story mode, "I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel interrupted. To which Gibbs gave him a death stare for interrupting his storytelling, "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem," Barbossa said, moving the wheel slightly to the left, "It's gettin' back."

I smiled gently, laughed sourly, "Great hope huh, Cap'n?" The laugher died slowly in my throat, as if I was suffocating.

Will turned around and looked at me. He made his way over to me slowly, "Scarlet, are you okay?"

"How can I laugh?" I asked softly, my voice just above a whisper, "He's in a place worse than death itself."

Will engulfed me into a hug, I didn't care if I was in front of the crew, or if I was making a fool of myself. I just began to sob, softly into his shoulder. He was the only thing that was holding me up. I saw over his shoulder Elizabeth staring back at me with the saddest expression on her face, as she looked at me and Will. It took me a second to realise that what I was looking at was someone's heart breaking in front of me. I wondered if that was what I looked like when I saw Elizabeth kiss Jack.

I was suddenly very confused again, if Elizabeth loved Jack and Jack loved Elizabeth both enough to hurt me and Will, then I didn't understand why she was hurt by me and Will hugging.

Tia suddenly appeared blocking my view of Elizabeth and took me out of Will's arms, "I'll help her William Turner," she glided me into my cabin away from the pitiful eyes of the crew, and the sympathetic whispers.

Tia lied me down onto the bed and stroked my hair, in a mothering way. Something she never did when I was younger. I heard a lullaby, which I had somehow known all my life, my parent's lullaby, the soft humming of her voice, reminded me of the gentle waves riding up and down the sandy beaches. As I began to drift off, my only thought was that maybe after all this time I'd finally get my mother and father back. And I prayed that I would get Jack Sparrow's heart as well.

The sky was completely clear and the water perfectly calm, all the stars could be seen. The completely opposite of what had accursed yesterday. Something that rarely happened. I was sitting on a barrel looking out into the world. Elizabeth was standing where I usually could be found staring out into the water. Something people only do whenever they are thinking deeply. Will walked over to her as I listened into their conversation, "How long do we continue not talking?"

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine," Elizabeth replied looking away from the ocean and into Will's eyes. She spoke as if she was trying to get out of the conversation.

"When we rescue Jack?" Will questioned. I knew that he loved her and I guessed that she had once loved him too. However between Jack and Elizabeth, Will and I were the ones who had been left behind and alone with our hearts broken into a million pieces.

Elizabeth opted to walk off before they could talk more. Tia walked over to him next, "For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end," she said to him.

Will noticed her necklace, I felt my heart race as I watched recognition on his face. He walked off towards Barbossa and I finally plucked up the courage to talk to Tia and ask her the question I wanted to know, **"**Can you answer my questions?" I asked nervously.

"Of course him love ye child," Tia answered immediately.

"After everything I said to him after the way I acted. After how he was around Elizabeth. How could he?" I questioned I didn't know whether I could believe her. I questioned everything about Jack and my relationship.

"Him will understand, and Elizabeth is complicated," she assured me. I looked at her in confusion as she turned back to stare out at the sea.

Will's voice started me back to reality, "Barbossa! Ahead!"

I turned to look at Barbossa, "Aye, we're good and lost now," he said simply in response.

"Lost?" Elizabeth questioned.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was," Barbossa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In a strange way it did make sense.

Gibbs looked over the edge of the ship, "We're gaining speed!" he exclaimed.

"Aye," Barbossa replied simply, clearly annoyed by the way Gibb's was stating the obvious.

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will yelled orders around the place.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!" Barbossa ordered.

"Barbossa are ye trying to kill 'em?" I questioned beginning to get worried about this. Every single sense I had was telling me the danger.

"Blimey!" Pintel exclaimed.

I looked over the bow of the ship to see a sudden drop heading our way, one of the biggest waterfalls I had ever seen, "You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth accused.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa answered, not even worrying about his own death.

"Tie her off!" Will ordered, it was getting too late though the waterfall was moving towards us at a great speed.

"Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crocher l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" Tia muttered as she threw her crabs claws onto the ground.

"Tia stop! It's not going to work!" I said as I ran over to grab anything, quickly joined by Tia. I grab hold of the rigging line and just began to pray.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth screamed the fear high in her voice.

Everyone was running around, "Don't bother," I yelled at the top of my voice, "It's too late."

"Hold on!" Will ordered.

All that could be heard over the commotion was Barbossa laugh. The ship began to turn and fell off the waterfall backwards. I shut my eyes tight afraid of what I would see otherwise.

**Please review, until next time**

**Artistic Blue Eyes**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Davy Jones Locker

**Chapter 5-Davy Jones' Locker**

**So Davy Jones locker, always a great part of the story. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to publish this it's just I have had an idea for a new story involve a program called Charmed which is taking up my time along with my school work. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my pirate **

All that could be heard was a voice dark and strong, echoing in my ears, "Strike your colours, you bloomin' cockroaches...dead men tell no tales."

The water lapped at my body as we collapsed onto the beach, I coughed and sputtered. I took a deep breath. The ship was long destroyed, pieces floating in the water around us.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place," Gibbs said looking around the deserted beach.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone," Elizabeth helpless voice was beginning to slightly annoy me like when I was first on a trip with her.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took," Barbossa spoke next, also looking around.

"I can sense him," I said simply. I could feel he was close, my heartbeat had increased. I got up carefully, not wanting to get up quickly encase I had hurt my body at all.

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack," Will mourned at Barbossa. He had a point, and none of us knew what to do.

I was about to turn around and yell at him but Tia who was petting a crab spoke, "Witty Jack is closer dan you t'ink." there were lots of them all appearing out of no where and crawling towards her.

Just then a ship appeared over the hill, moving the sand as it went. The crabs similar to the one Tia had in her hands moved it along. It was a ship with black sails. The Black pearl, and if I thought it couldn't get any better than that. Jack was holding the top of the mask. "Impossible," Tai breathed.

"Nothing Impossible with Jack," I said back smiling slightly at him. I didn't really know what I was going to say, how to act.

"Boat," Ragetti said stupidly.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs yelled as we all ran towards him.

"It's the captain!" Pintel exclaimed.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs said.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack replied, he looked odd as if he had something wrong with him, but then I guess that what the locker did to you, but it didn't matter how he looked to me he was perfect.

"Aye captain," Gibbs replied.

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack said, what was he on about?

"Sir?" Gibbs questioned probably wondering the same thing.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Did he not know where he was?

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain," Gibbs informed him. Looking at him like he had two heads. Jack stopped moving for a moment then started again.

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't," Jack responded.

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said stepping forward.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack said.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me," Barbossa said, I smiled slightly at the memory. My big kiss with Jack after all those years was after that.

"No I didn't," Jack responded. By this time we were all looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Of course Jack must remember that! He moved along the line looking at all of us.

Stopping at me, I didn't know how I looked into his eyes without kissing him senseless or crying my eyes out yet somehow I managed. We stood there for a moment while just looking at each other, then he spoke, "'and you, if I ignore you then all the hurt will disappear."

As Jack moved along a single tear slide down my cheek. He moved to stand in front of Tia, "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium," Jack said. Then I understood why he spoke to Barbossa like that.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will said.

Jack moved to stand in front of Will before speaking, "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," Will answered simply.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here," was Jack response.

Elizabeth stepped forward next, "Jack, this is real, we're here."

Jack looked at her for the first time. The look on his face wasn't one of love though it was one of fear and shock, I didn't understand I thought he kissed her? He then quickly ran back to Gibbs, "The locker, you say?"

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth said taking a step towards him. I felt jealously course through my veins.

"Have you, now?" Jack questioned, "That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship," Barbossa said pointing at the Pearl, "right there."

Jack pretended to look then said, "Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

I sighed, this was never going to end between them. Will took a step forward then getting us back onto topic, "Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth was next to speak, "He's taking over the seas."

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called," me and Tia said at the same time. I smiled over at her afterwards.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, every thing's gone to pot," Jack said. I struggled not to laugh at his attitude, I didn't realise how much I missed him until he was standing here in front of me. So close but yet so far.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs smiled.

"And you need a crew," Will finished.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." I stared in shock at Elizabeth. No she couldn't have I watch her kiss him, not kill him. Will had the same look on his face.

I suddenly felt anger run through me. How dare she? She pretended to be upset, but she was just a murderess. The sea around us suddenly picked up, roaring and hitting the sand with such force that it began to shake. Tia rushes to me and puts her arms around me, rocking me like you do a small child. She whispered in my ear, "My child, calm down. Your powers are gonna cause mayhem!"

I took a deep breath and the waves began to calm down to the way they were before, "Sorry," I apologized quietly, everyone stared at me like I had two heads.

Jack was the first to recover, "Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here," He turned to face Tia, "As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time," Tia interrupted. I shivered at the images that filled my head.

"All right, fair enough, you're in," He began to move down the line to Ragetti, "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." then he reached Tai, "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack questioned

"With the highest bidder," was the simply reply.

"I have a ship," Jack offered.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Smiled Tai.

Then Jack turned to me, "and you Scarlet where do ye allegiances lie?"

I hated acting like I didn't care but he seemed not to, "With the way out of this evil place." I replied, my voice giving no emotions.

"Fine you may stay," Was his only reply. I couldn't help feeling more hurt after all our time together we were going to end like this. Tia was wrong he didn't love me any more, even if he didn't love Elizabeth. Then he looked around, and began ordering, "Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." He looked down at his compass then back up in confusion.

"Jack," I turned to see Barbossa with the charts, "which way ya goin', Jack?"

The resigned look on his face told me we hadn't got rid of them like I'd hoped.

**I will write again soon I promise, please keep the lovely reviews up **

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Captain Confusion and ghosts

**Chapter 6-Captain Problems, and the ghosts**

**Hey guys, I hope you're doing okay, I have another story planned for Scarlet which will explain a lot about her past and will be an adventure which is separate from Jack. So please let me know what you think of that. Anyway I don't own POTC, but I do own Scarlet **** enjoy.**

The minute we got back on the pearl it began, "Trim that sail!" Barbossa ordered.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Barbossa said louder.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Jack mimicked.

"Haul that pallet line!" was the next order given by Barbossa.

Followed by yes you guess it, "Haul that pallet line!" said by Jack.

Barbossa turned to Jack, "What ARE you doing?"

To which Jack replied, "What are YOU doing?"

This continued for about a minute, before I just walked off, giving up trying to get a single normal word out of either of them. All I heard as I walked away was, "That makes you...chart man!"

Then the loud shouting of Pintel voice, "Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?!" everyone turned to face him, shocked, in a quieter voice he said, "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

Jack and Barbossa both walked up the stairs.

"I'd vote for ya," Ragetti said sympathetically.

"Yeah?" Pintel smiled.

I looked up at the two Captains on deck, Barbossa had pulled out his spyglass and was looking out to sea, Jack had his out too, but it was a lot smaller than Barbossa so he gave up, for now.

I walked below deck like I had planned and went looking for my rum hide out and some books I left on the ship. The books were miraculously still dry, so I didn't have to worry about illegible writing. When I came back up Will and Elizabeth had just begun talking. I hid in the shadows not wanting to stop them.

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" Will questioned, I felt my anger heat up again.

"He's rescued now, it's done with. Will, I had no choice," Elizabeth said sounding desperate. I did understand why she did it. I would probably have sacrificed Will for Jack, because I love Jack.

"You chose not to tell me," Will said quietly.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear." Elizabeth said looking away from him in guilt.

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought..." Will said fading out at the end of the sentence.

"You thought I loved him," she finished looking back at him in anger. I had thought the same.

Elizabeth turned to leave but Will grabbed hold of her, "If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" he asked in a whisper.

"You can't," Elizabeth replied simply, looking as through she was struggling to stop her tears from falling, pulling out of his hold she left for the deck.

I came out of my hiding place and sat down next to Will who was still staring at where Elizabeth had left."She does love you, you know," I said reassuringly.

Will turned to face me, "How do you know?"

"If you don't believe she killed Jack to save you then you're mad," I explained.

"Mentioning love. How's Jack?" Will said sending the topic away from him.

"He doesn't love me Will. If he did he would never 'ave kissed Elizabeth!" I said softly looking down at my rum.

"An' she loves me?" Will questioned disbelievingly.

"She kissed him to save us," I said softly, "He kissed her back because he wants her, not me Will." I got up and left Will on his own to think things through.

A little while later I was sitting on deck, watching the water thinking through the feeling I was feeling and my love for Jack. When I noticed bodies floating in the water. They looked empty, see-through and emotionless. Pintel and Ragetti came onto deck with cannon balls in their hands laughing, Tia gives them a look and they drop the cannon balls.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel said softly.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones," Tia said softly before looking out into the water, "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always...tentacley?" Ragetti asked.

"No, him was a man...once," Tia said softly as if remembering a different time.

"Now it's boats coming," I looked out and sure enough there were boats floating towards us. Everyone else came onto deck to look at the dead. Gibbs began to load his gun but Will stopped him

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," I told him moving over to the other side of the ship looking out into the darkness.

"Is best just let them be," I heard Barbossa say in a soft voice.

We continued moving until I heard Elizabeth say, "It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!"

I felt sorrow for her, for the first time ever, I remembered losing my family that I had had on the Black Pearl. I knew she would be suffering in a moment.

"Elizabeth, we're not back," Jack said softly, it was obvious that even he didn't want to tell her the truth. I watched the boats go by looking for anyone who I might know, anyone who I was associated with.

It took Elizabeth a moment to work out what this meant, "Father!" She yelled her voice suddenly panicked.

I tried my hardness to zone out I didn't want to heard anyone suffering. By still I heard the words, "Elizabeth, are you dead?" Governor Swan questioned.

"No, no," Elizabeth gently sobbed.

"I think I am," He replied as simply as if he was discussing the weather.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth yelled.

"There was this chest, you see." That got my attention I turned to face the other side of the ship, "And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth yelled, completely oblivious to what he was saying.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place," Governor Swan continued as if she hadn't spoken, "Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth ordered, her voice shaking.

Marty gives Elizabeth a line, and I heard Tia words to Will, "A touch of destiny." The words echoed in my head.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth ordered throwing the line into her father's boat.

He made no move to get it, "Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you."

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth yelled running towards the stern of the ship

Seeing what she was doing Tia yelled, "She must not leave the ship!"

Will grabbed hold of Elizabeth safely in his arms, as she yelled, "Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!"

"Elizabeth." Will said trying his hardest to comfort her.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swan called as his boat moved away, I took my hat off and turned back to the water.

Will asked the question everyone knew but had to check, "Is there a way?"

Tia said sadly, "Him at peace."

I went back to looking over the side of the ship and gasped. Coming towards us was my old crew, my loyal crew members. The ones I had left when Jack asked me to, "No, No!" I screamed.

They looked up at me their pale faces smiling, "Cap'n?! Are you dead?" Tommy asked me.

"No," I said shaking my head, "What…what happened?"

"They caught up with us at that island you talked 'bout. Blew the ship apart. We couldn't stop 'em cap'n sorry," He looked sorry when he said this as if they had done something wrong. He was twenty had a little girl back home had told me once that if he got enough he would go and live with her and her mum happily. That could never happen now.

"Don't be. You did your best men," I said shakily.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jack, "Scarlet what is it?" he asked caringly.

I nodded towards the boat, "That's my crew." I said simply, "I should be with them"

"At least you still 'ave Sparrow. Don't let him escape ya Cap'n" Tommy said with a wink then went back to facing forward.

I collapsed down onto the floor sobbing. I should have been there, they should have been alive and fine. Back home with their families, instead of in a boat leading to the dead. Jack pulled me into a hug, rubbing a hand up and down my back comfortingly. I began crying harder, I didn't have anyone who truly loved me, I used to have Jack, but even though he was comforting me, I could tell it was awkward between us.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue Eyes**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Over the edge

**Chapter 7-Over the edge**

**Hi guys, I'm in school and bored so I've decided to publish. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my pirate. Read and enjoy!**

The next day the heat was blazing down upon us. Which I decided I like less than when we were freezing to dead because at least then we had food and water left over. I had walked down to the kitchens this morning to find some half eaten biscuit and a piece of gone off cheese. I suddenly had decided that I wasn't hungry anymore!

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel asked sitting on a barrel trying to get the remainder of the water out of the bottle.

"Rum's gone too," Gibbs informed us, looking into the empty bottle as if it would give inspiration.

Tia was standing next to Will looking out into the never ending ocean, "If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever."

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon," Gibbs said sadly. It was horrible to think that while the others died I could continue my work here, living in the space between the worlds forever. Never stopping, never dying.

Will looked up at Barbossa who was standing on deck looking out at sea, "Why doesn't he do something?" He asked.

Just then in front of me Ragetti ran trying to get his eye back from that blessed Monkey, "Me eye! Give it back!"

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs answered Will question getting my attention back to them.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise," Will muttered trying to find a patten.

"OVER THE EDGE...it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set," Gibbs said thinking it through as well.

I walked around the ship, being one of the only people who is not to hungry and thirty to do work. Jack was sitting at the table looking over the map, as he turned it a new set of words appeared, which he read out loud, "UP IS DOWN. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" he questioned the air. I sat by the side of the ship listening to him, "Come again?" he said, as if someone had spoken. There was no body within distance of him apart from me and I was sure I hadn't said a word.

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful," What the hell was he talking about? It sounded like only one side of a conversation yet there was nobody talking the other.

"I love the sea," he was talking to himself, that was the only option.

"I prefer rum. Rum's good," Great so I am in love with a person who is mentally unwell, just what I needed to happen.

"Once every ten years," Jack said. I gasped, he was on about stabbing the heart. I couldn't let him do that, but I wanted to hear was he was on about in more detail.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum," Oh trust him to think of Rum when his heart was at stack! Such a Jack thing to do.

"Oh, I like that," Jack said.

"Not sunset, sundown...and rise," he moved the picture in the centre of the chart. I couldn't see what that meant from my spot, "UP! Oh, what's that?" he said jumping up and running to the startboart side of the ship. "What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" Jack continued talking to himself. This was beginning to freak me out. Actually it was freaking me out a lot already.

"Where?" Elizabeth questioned, standing by his side. I have to admit I thought she was stupid standing so near to a person she had killed, but hey it was her funeral.

I ran over to join Jack, "There!" he said not pointing at anything, being maddeningly unhelpful.

Then he turned and ran over to the other side of the ship, with every member of the crew above deck following him. Port to startboard, Port to Startboard. Until it hit me what we were doing, "He's rockin' the ship!" I exclaimed.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs shouted in response.

Every time we ran it got slightly harder. All I could heard was different people yelling the same thing, "He's rockin' the ship!"

Barbossa ran down below deck, and began yelling orders for the crew to release the cannons and cargo.

The more we ran the less of us they were, people who didn't make it feel into the water, one of Tai's men slipped on the deck and plummeted into the sea. I tried to keep up with the pace as best I could but I was not a quick as many others.

The ship was upright now. I leaped and grabbed hold of the edge of the rails. My fingers barely catching on as our feet left the ground and the ship became to turn.

"Now up is down," Jack said simply, as if that was suppose to make any sense to anyone. Another man feel off, I turned to see the cannon we had loosen early speeding towards him. Was that mine fate too? No mine would be worse, never ending drowning, never dying. Never escaping this world. The man's blood cerdurling scream filled the air.

My hands gave up the fight, I began to fall with my own scream, to be trapped in this world forever.

I closed my eyes readying myself for the water to fill my lungs, but someone grabbed hold of my arm. I looked up to see Jack holding onto me, fear in his eyes, and somehow managing to stay balanced with one hand still on the rail. Just as the water hit the ship, ducking us under.

The lack of air burned my lungs uncomfortable, however I was not desperate for air like the people around me. I didn't need it, I would drown, and it would be bloody painful as always but I would be fine. All I could look at was Jack's eyes, the deepest chocolate brown colour. I could hardly see the people struggling for breath around us. He looked at me as if I was the only person in the world. As if...as if he actually still loved me.

The sky above us flashes green. As the water seemed to rush towards us and away from us at the same time. It rushed past my ears. We erupted from the water dropping down to the floor. I collapsed onto something soft. It took me a minute to realise that the soft material I had landed on was Jack.

I got up quickly, blushing bright red, "Sorry Jack," I muttered quietly.

"Don't worry love, used to it," Jack said smirking slightly.

I had to look away before I got in too deep, I saw Pintel and Ragetti tied upside down onto the post in the middle of the deck. I decided it was best not to ask, "This was your idea," I heard Pintel complaining to Ragetti.

Gibbs moved off the floor and looked up, "Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth looked out over the ocean, "It's the sunrise."

A second later Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth and Jack all had their guns pointing at each other. I grabbed my gun out of the my belt and pulled it up to Elizabeth's head, because out of the four she was the one I was most willing to kill.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Jack the monkey point a miniature gun at Cotton's parrot head, "Parley?"

"We need our pistols, get untied, hurry," Pintel ordered struggling to move.

We all began laughing and lowed our guns, I mean that it was quite funny when you think about it. All our guns when back up and the laughter stopped.

"All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gathering' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point," Barbossa began.

"I agree with Barbossa which I never thought I'd be saying," I interrupted before Jack could speak.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack response, moving one of his guns to point to Barbossa.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate," Elizabeth said moving both her guns to Jack, as he moved both his to her.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will said doing the same as Elizabeth, Jack went back into his previous position.

Barbossa piped up next, "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you."

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate," Jack said looking like he was actually thinking about it. Was he really that mental after his spell in Davy Jones' Locker?

Barbossa moved forward, pointing one of his guns at Jack, I couldn't help it I changed angles and pointed my gun at him, no matter what happened I couldn't let Jack die and he was the one most likely to kill him. Barbossa's other gun was aimed at me, what goes around I suppose, "Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" He questioned.

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that," Jack response, moving one of his guns to Barbossa and firing. However it didn't go off. We all tried but all our guns where useless.

"Wet powder," Gibbs sighed, probably looking forward to a fight.

I turned around seeing that Pintel and Ragetti had finally got loose. I had no idea how though. "Wait! We can still use them as clubs," Pintel yelled after us, Ragetti hit him on the head, "Ow!"

I tried to stop myself from laughing, as Ragetti responded, "Sorry. Effective, though."

We all turned around. All walking over and gathering around the charts as Will looked over it and pointed to a small island, "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later."

I could see an idea forming in Jack's head as he began to speak, "You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa shook his head, "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command" At the looks he got Will adjusted his suggestion, "temporarily."

As we began to make our way to the boats, I pulled Jack aside, "Don't go on there!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Will he..." I began by was interrupted by Barbossa telling us to come on. Jack left me on the ship as he walked off, I sighed as I followed. I tried to warn him.

**I will try and publish again soon, please review.**

**So until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 8-Making a deal with the Devil**

**Okay I'm sorry it's taken me over two weeks to publish. It's Christmas! Which means everything goes a bit crazy for me. My boyfriend is back home **** and presents need wrapping, oh and did I forget to mention the three exams I've got in a month **** I promise to publish another chapter soon though I think I've got 15 chapters in this story in total then I have an idea for another one of Scarlet's adventures along with a Charmed story and a Young Dracula. So I am busy trying to organise everything but after my exams I should have more time for you lot **** anyway sorry for the rant. Hope you enjoy the story, I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my creation.**

We slowly made our way to shore. I smelt it before I saw it. The stench of death hang deep in the air, almost sour. Then it was there a huge large grey blob, as we got closer and closer. I recognised it, the Kraken, it must have washed up onto the shore.

"Crimety!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Hods bodkins!" Ragetti said, in the same shocked voice.

I walked over and looked up at it. It was smaller than I remember, or maybe it was just the fact that it was dead. It may not have been beautiful but I did feel loss when I saw the Kraken there. It was a connexion with my father, and in a way was amazing.

Pintel began poking the Kraken with a stick, no matter whether it was dead or not it shouldn't be treated like that, "Careful, careful!" I yelled at them.

I zoned out from their voices after that. All I know was it was something about touristy stuff, and selling it as souvenirs.

I reached out and touched it. The cold, slimly skin. The black empty eyes. I could see why men feared it, why people were so very afraid of the black spot, if that was coming to get you.

I gently stroked the side of it's body, "I can't believe they killed it," I whispered.

"You know that thing killed me?" Jack said angry as I hadn't seen it take down the beloved Pearl and my lover with it.

"No Jack, I thought that was a mermaid," I replied back sarcastically, not in the mood to get into a row.

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" Barbossa asked moving to stand next to Jack, "You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me," Jack tried to reason.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain," I said quietly, more to myself than them but they still heard me.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack asked in defeat.

"It's our only hope, lad," Barbossa said. This must have been one of the only time since we were together on the Pearl when we were younger that the two of them weren't yelling or trying to beat each other.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself," Jack said quietly looking into the eyes of the monster that killed him, while he was back alive. That must have been an odd sensation.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa said simply.

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it," Jack replied. I couldn't help but nod at this.

We left the Gulls to their never ending meal, as we travelled further in land, trying to find the spring. When we reached it, we found a body, face down in the water. Barbossa tasted the water then spat it back out, "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

As his body was turned over. Pintel exclaimed, "Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!"

Everything happened so quickly after that the parrot began chatting about Singapore. Yells for the captain could be heard, but Ragetti voice rose above the rest, "Oy, we've got company!" we all began to walk forward, looking out of the forest. One of Sao Feng's ships pulled up alongside the pearl. All of Tai Huang's men turned their guns onto us all.

"I told you not to leave the ship!" I sighed looking down the nose of a gun.

Jack pointing at Barbossa said, "He's the captain," I had to roll my eyes at him.

We were lead back to the pearl and dragged onto deck. I stood up straight and stared into the eyes of Sao Feng. Barbossa was the first to speak, "Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

Jack was trying to hide behind Barbossa and me, but it did no good. Sao Feng saw him and got his men to drag him from behind us. "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once."

"Really?" Jack said trying to talk his way out of it, "That doesn't sound like me."

Before anyone could react Sao threw a punch at Jack straight into his nose. I tried to move but one of Sao's men grabbed my arms, "Get the hell off of me," I said struggling against the man.

Jack moved his nose around, before clicking it back into place, "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will run forward and pointed to Elizabeth, "Release her. She's not part of the bargain."

"What bargain?" me and Barbossa said at the same time.

"You heard Capt. Turner. Release her," Sao Feng said with a slight smile.

"Cap'n Turner?" Jack and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs grumbled from behind me somewhere.

"Nice so I'm not worth releasing!" I muttered Sarcastically, still struggling in the arms of my capture.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage," Will said.

Elizabeth ran up beside Will and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear," Will said simply. That was harsh, using her own quote against her.

"He needs the Pearl! Capt. Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack began pointing at Will, then at Elizabeth, "And you felt guilty," Then he turned to Barbossa continuing his moaning, "And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack asked, looking around at everyone. I just shrugged, I wouldn't admit to him how much I wanted him back. Slowly Marty raised his hand, followed by Pintel, then Ragetti and Cotton. The monkey also raised a hand, "I'm standing over there with them," Jack said simply making a move to come over to us, until his arms where grabbed by Sao Feng, and he was pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Sao Feng began, not sounding sorry at all, "but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack said wearily.

"Here's your chance to find out," Sao Feng said, turning Jack to face the ocean behind us. The Interceptor was coming slowly towards us, "You to Miss Jones," Sao Feng said simply.

"What?!" I turned to face Sao Feng, doing my best to ignore the fact he had my name wrong.

"He wants to see you too," Sao Feng said, not actually looking too happy about this fact.

I mock a salute and moved over to stand by Jack, replying sarcastically, "Aye, aye cap'n."

**Okay hope that was a good enough chapter to make up for two weeks. Please review I love to know what you guys are thinking **

**Until next time**

**Artistic blue eyes**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 The heart and the cannon

**Chapter 9-The heart and the cannon**

**Hey Happy New Year people! I hope you all had a great Christmas, I'm back at school and have exams on the 25****th**** and the 28****th**** so that is taking over my life at the moment so my next publish won't be until after that, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please read, enjoy and review **** I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my character. **

We got dragged onto the ship and into Beckett's office. Being aboard a navy ship was enough to give me the shivers.

"Miss Jones," Beckett said, nodding his head toward me. You could see even though I was a pirate, he still gave me respect.

"Cap'n!" Jack said loudly, drawing attention to himself, as he walked around the cabin and looked over it.

"Thank you Jack," I said smiling slightly at the fact he got almost as annoyed as I did that people couldn't say 'Cap'n' at the beginning of my name.

I moved to sit quietly into the chair looking around the room for any possible way of escape.

"It's curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack," Beckett began, as Jack looked into all the different boxes, "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" Jack looked down at his arm where I knew there was the 'P' sign burn into his arm.

"It isn't here, Jack," I sighed, realising that he was searching for the heart, as if even a navy officers would be stupid enough to leave it where a pirate could find it.

"What? What isn't?" Jack asked pretending to be innocent, the act with both me and Beckett saw through.

"Captain Jones is right, the heart of Davy Jones," Beckett said smiling slightly obviously enjoying the suffering we have, "It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain."

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled," Jack said, "With a little help," he added, nodding towards me.

"By your death?" Beckett questioned, "And yet, here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by," Jack said, looking over the objects.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett said simply. Jack stopped searching through random artefacts and faced Beckett given him his undivided attention, Beckett began to move and speak slowly, "Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt?" Jack said simply, keeping his cards close to his chest, he picked up a drink and downed it in one, "In exchange for fair compensation," then turned to the other drink and also downing it in one, "Square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course," Beckett replied, an evil smirk on his face that told me that he would do everything he could not to keep that deal, "It's just good business."

Jack took a fan from the side of the desk and opened it, as he strolled around the room, "Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

Beckett took a step forward obviously thinking of how he could get as much information as possible, this man was unbelievable, "Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

I zoned out as they became talking in detail about the agreement. All I could do was pray that Jack actually knew what he was doing, because this wasn't only about him anymore. We could all die. I zoned back in when I heard Barbossa's name mentioned, "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Jones here?" Beckett said, drawing me back into the conversation.

"What interest is she to you?" Jack asked nervously, beginning to worry about me.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not 'ere Jack," I snapped slightly angry at him for trying to turn us all in, or at least acting like he would. I turned back to Beckett, "What do you want with me, Sir?"

"You know by now I have your father's heart," Beckett stated confidently.

"Of course I can feel it on the _Dutchman. _What is it?" I dismissed him casually. Surely he didn't mean what I thought he did.

"To control your father is to control you," He said smiling in a way that gave me an idea of what he wanted from me. Jack looked between us, like it was taking everything for him not to go for Beckett at this second, but that won't have helped at all.

I smirked evilly back at Beckett, and walked forward slowly, "What exactly do you want from me Lord Beckett?" I said coyly.

"I would like to make you a proper woman and have you enjoy everything perfect in life," Beckett smiled at me.

"You really don't understand women do you mate?" Jack broke into the conversation obviously feeling a little left out.

"In knowing who my father is. You must obviously know my mother?" I questioned carefully drawing attention away from Jack. He nodded still looking completely confident, "Then you know trying to control me is like your effect to control my seas, stupid and fruitless!"

Beckett's smile faltered as if he was trying to think of what to threaten me with next, "I will destroy all your Pirate friends then Miss Jones, is that what you want?"

I pulled my hand up and brought it smashing down against his cheek enjoying the feeling of satisfaction of watching his head swing to the side, "For the last time I call you by your full name Lord Beckett, I expect the same back, Sir. My name is Captain Scarlet Jones. You would do well to remember that!" I exclaimed finally having enough with people down grading my name, "And as for the other issue. You can by all means try, but your ships will never make it out of their ports. You are underestimating the power my family progresses! I have no weakness unlike you and the other petty morals around! Now I wish to return to the ship and when I next see you it will be time for you to die!"

Beckett growled at me slightly then turned back around to Jack, "Jack! I've just recalled I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack said with slightly confidently.

"Then what is?" Beckett asked.

"Me," Jack said, then muttered afterwards brittlely, "dead."

"Can't say I blame him really?" I found myself muttering underneath my breath. Beckett seemed to agree with Jack, he threw over the compass back to Jack as he threw the fan back, how both of them managed to catch the objects perfectly was beyond me.

"Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were," Beckett said, pulling out a gun and pointed it at Jack.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, "Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside..."" Jack said trying his hardest to talk his way out of this.

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" Beckett asked, almost uncertainly.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack asked confidently.

Beckett tried to think of what to say but he flounders.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said in a weird way.

The wall of the ship blasted inwards. The crew had obviously found away to escape again. Jack grabs Beckett's hand and shook it before he could change his mind, "Done!" he exclaimed.

As he ran out towards the deck I followed, and watched as he tied a rope around the cannonball, and then loaded it into a cannon.

"You're mad!" Beckett yelled looking at Jack as if he had totally lost it.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work," Jack smiled at me indicating for me to grab the end of the rope. He fired the cannon, which hit the mast and sent Jack flying through the air, I grabbed hold of the line and went flying up behind him and although he landed perfectly on the statue of the Black Pearl. I ended up landing on the deck of the Pearl, at least I was standing although very wobbery

"And that was without a single drop of rum," Jack exclaimed loudly as if trying to impress the crew.

"Oh lord," I muttered.

Everyone turned to look at Will, who was being held by two of the crew. Jack walked to the front of the group who had gathered around, he spoke with some hatred and a voice full of authority, "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig."

As they dragged him away to the brig, I pulled Jack away so we were on the other side of the deck from everyone else, and spoke in a quiet whisper, "He will escape. We both know that, so what are you planning?"

"That is none of your business Cap'n Jones," Jack answered with a voice of authority again, as if he thought that might stop me from asking.

I decided I should tell him that I heard, "I know what you want Jack. Stab my father's heart, take over the _Dutchman _sail the seas. Correct?" I asked softly.

"How do you…" Jack began.

"You talk to yourself Jack," I interrupted, "I know I may mean nothing to you, but immortality isn't all it seems."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked suddenly looking confused.

"Living forever is nothing if you ain't got anything left to live for," I said gently, I turned around and walked away from him again, but this time I was worried about if I could actually ever get to keep him.

**Thanks for reading people. Please review.**

**Until next time.**

**Artistic Blue Eyes**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Dropping Will off!

**Chapter 10-Dropping Will off**

**Hey guys it just two days before my exams start **** I can't wait to get them over with and better than that I've got an offer from a uni! Hopefully next year I'll be up in Liverpool :D but this is the next chapter the title kind of explains what will happen!**

**And this is ****important**** does anyone know where I can get the 4****th**** POTC script?! I've been searching but I can't find it and I need it to create the story I have planned…If you know please Inbox me thanks.**

**I hope you enjoy it please review. I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my character.**

I woke up to the sound of splashing. I had always been a light sleeper. So I moved quietly and quickly. Putting on my tunic and pants, before slipping on my sword as I hid in the shadows. I saw Will tying a dead boy onto a barrel at the bow of the Pearl, he paused for a moment, using a dagger I had seen on his belt at all times, since he was on the Dutchman. I sat behind the barrels on deck. I heard Jack make his way up to Will behind him.

"Bravo, you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack said smiling slightly, as Will turned around obviously in shock pointing his small dagger at Jack, as if it could do any harm to him, "William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

Will looked around confused until it struck him, "You haven't raised an alarm."

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?" Jack asked in an almost patronising voice, pointing towards the barrel which had a dead body lying on top of it, joined by rope.

"I said to myself, think like Jack," Will said with a smile obviously quite proud of this idea.

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate," Jack said indifferently. I had to stop myself from laughing, this idea did actually sound like something that Jack would completely do, "And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?"

Will didn't answer back instead choosing to look out towards the horizon.

"Ah," Jack said in realisation, "You've not seen fit to trust her with it."

Will's voice was quiet when he spoke, "I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth," Will keep this eyes out at the ocean.

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain," Jack said almost sounding sympathetic towards Will's situation, "If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket - avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will asked looking at him in sudden interest. Jack stuck his chest out as if he was back being a navy officer. Will looked at him sceptically, "You?"

"Death has a curious way or reshuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess," It was funny to believe that before we met again I believed that Jack actually loved Elizabeth, now you could see he hated her. I understood why she did it.

"What about your dearly beloved, Scarlet? You'd leave her? Just like that?" Will asked, I felt my breath catch. They were talking about me now.

"It doesn't matter anymore mate. She'll outlive me by a long time anyway," Jack said sighing slightly. So was that one of the reasons he couldn't look at me anymore. Did he really think I would live without him, was he that stupid?!

"And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever," Will asked even more sceptically.

"No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself," Jack said smiling, like the cat that got the cream.

"You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones," Will smirked, stroking his chin to show what he meant.

Jack touched his chin looking disgusted by the idea of having tentacles, "I don't have the face for tentacles," he said in a freaked out voice, then he cheered up, "But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh!"

Jack gave Will his compass. Will looked at him in confusion, "What's this for?"

Jack just smiled back, "Think like me, it'll come to you," he said, then he exhales puff of strong rummy breath into Will's face and Will falls overboard. Jack cuts barrel with body on it loose and pushes it overboard too, "Send my regards to Davy Jones!" he yelled as Will floated away.

I ran out of my hiding place and over to the rails to look at Will floating on the barrel, next to the dead man.

I turned and face Jack, whose face was full of shock at seeing me now. Obviously he hadn't heard me on deck beforehand. I stormed over to him and stood in front of him looking him straight in the eye. He moved a step back, my eyes showing the damage I wished to do to him, "He is our friend, and you just pushed him overboard. Why shouldn't I do the same to you?"

Jack took another step back trying to find an escape, "Come on Love. I know what I'm doing."

"I pray you do Captain Jack Sparrow, cause if you don't we all end up dead. This isn't just you anymore. It's bigger," I said angry in his direction before turning on my heels and walking back into my cabin.

I dropped down by the door and gently began to sob, for everything. For the friend's I had lost, for my crew who by following my orders were all killed, for Jack who couldn't love an immortal girl, for Will and his unknown fate aboard Beckett's ship, for the future and the dead that would come soon.

Because I knew now that the war was inevitable. We would fight, but I was going to make sure as hell that there would be no way that us Pirates would lose.

**Thanks for reading, please review I love to know what you think, or inbox me if you can find the script,**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 The Brethren court

**Chapter 11-Brethren Court**

**They're over! My exams have finished for this month :D so now I can focus on my stories. I have an idea for a charmed story and also another POTC story is coming up, if you have any ideas for Scarlet be sure to message me! Plus I'm still searching for the script for POTC 4 any help would be appreciated. I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my pirate, enjoy.**

It was morning and due to my terrible night sleep I was in a partially bad mood, we were nearly at Shipwreck cove the place of the Brethren court, and our only hope now. I watched as everyone prepared to lower the anchor. Gibbs was standing near the Starboard side of the ship, with Jack next to him.

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck," Gibbs yelled at the crew, who were moving around.

"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel yelled as everyone stop for a second.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Jack said talking to Gibbs.

"Aye," Gibbs replied.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye," Jack said smiling slightly at the memory. I remembered that man, he was on Jack's father's ship.

"And what'd you call him?" Gibbs asked interested in the answer.

"We called him Larry," I said simply as I walked passed, up to the helm of the ship, where I could see Barbossa talking to my mother. I began to look out at sea again

"I don't renege on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide," Barbossa said to my mother, looking at her in a way I didn't like much.

"Caution, Barbossa," My mother replied, her voice strong and brave, "Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it means should you fail me."

"Don't forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free," Barbossa said quite loudly. I looked around seeing if anyone had heard, "Masters Pintel and Ragetti take this fishwife to the brig," he said calling them over.

"Right this way, Mrs. Fish," Pintel said, taking my mother's arm and pulling her away.

"No! Barbossa let her go!" I yelled at him, walking towards him angry, and moving my hand up to slap him. Barbossa grabbed hold of my wrist stopping my movement. I stared at him and felt his hand begin to rot away, showing only his bones left and a few random pieces of muscle. Barbossa looked back at me in shock. I didn't realise that I had that sort of power again. It meant that my mother was going to get freed soon and the sea could seen it's goddess returning allowing my powers to change to what they would have been if she had never been bound into her bones.

"I made a promise a long time ago to protect the sea from people like Beckett, but something went wrong," I said softly, my voice no longer sounded like my own. I was no longer myself completely the power was over welling. I was finally free from my cursed life again. Free to live, "I lost my powers until a few months ago, when they started to come back. Thank you Cap'n. I will help your crusaded."

Jack walked slowly over seeing Barbossa's hand and what I was causing he looked at me in shock, like everyone seemed to be these days, "What is going on?" he asked looking between us.

"I have somewhere to go," I said simply, ripping my hand away from Barbossa, allowing his hand to change back into flesh.

I walked towards the crows nest, and straight through it, just before I vanished to where I was needed I heard Jack speak, "How does she do that?"

I stood at the edge of the room, hidden from view as Shipwreck Cove began to fill with the famous Pirate Lords. The hall was grand and well decorated. I had explored the site while waiting. It wasn't much to look at but you could tell why they had chosen Shipwreck Cove as their meeting point. It was one of the best armed places I had ever seen. Filled with guns and food. In a siege the fortress would hold for days, if not weeks and months.

I looked up to see the first to enter Etan Shaza, who was the Lord of the Mediterranean, his white curly wig I had seen on many rich French men. He walked in with his crew, famous for picking off the weak ships that crossed his path. Which is probably why he survived so long in his occupant.

Behind him followed Mistress Ching one of the most famous female pirate to ever sail the seas. Also Lord of the Parsific ocean, she was retired for pirating, but her crew where still feared as one of the bloodthirstiest ever. Even without her sight Mistress Ching had amazing presents in a room.

Gentlemen Jocared was an ex-salve who had killed him master. He was now Lord of the Atlantic ocean. I didn't know a lot about him, minus the fact he took his master's name when he began a pirate.

Ammand the Corsair took a seat next, Lord of the Black sea. He is wanted by the church for assaulting a nun, which in itself was entertaining.

Season Bargy, the Lord of the Indian Ocean followed afterwards, and his speaker. I had once heard him speak, when I was travelling around in that area. No one dared to make fun of his voice, when in his presents, but he still didn't speak often.

Villain Avar, Lord of the Spanish seas, he had a very obvious on going feuded with the French including Etan Shaza. He was a noble pirate which was in itself almost impossible however he was retired.

The final two to walk in with their crew was the two I obvious knew most about. Hector Barbossa, Lord of the Caspian seas, he owns the biggest piece of sea and was famous for bending the rules, just to get his own way.

My Jack Sparrow was the last to walk in, well not 'mine' any more. The Lord of the Caribbean, one of the few pirates who has sailed in all the oceans in the world, as shown by the Sparrow on his arm, similar to the one I have on my lower hip.

There was a Lord missing through, Sao Fang seemed not to have arrived yet. I had a sense we wouldn't be seeing him again. After all had assembled, and their swords had been placed into the globe, Barbossa began the meeting by banging a cannonball on the table. I stayed hanging around in the shadows out of the way, to watch and listen.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow Cap'n," Barbossa began in a powerful loud voice.

Ragetti walks around with a bowl and each person puts a piece of eight, otherwise known as junk in the bowl, there was a queen of shade playing card, a pair of spectacles, a tobacco cutter, a broken bottle top, snuff box, and a goblet.

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk," Pintel observed from the sidelines as the objects where dumped into the bowl.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke," Gibbs explained.

"So change the name," Pintel replied.

"To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey," Gibbs replied back sarcastically.

Ragetti reached around to Barbossa who held him hand out, "Mr. Ragetti, if you will."

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me," Ragetti replied, looking up at Barbossa.

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back," Barbossa replied, whacking Ragetti on the back of the head causing his wooden eye pops out and then placing it into the bowl. That explained why Ragetti had never gotten a better glass eye then the one he had.

Ragetti turned to Jack next, "Sparrow!" Villanueva urged.

Jack reached his hand up and causally touched the coin on his bandanna which I had heard so many stories of, the bead from a French lady and the coin from Isam, he's first ever pieces he had pirated, along with his hat. Then he dropped his hand, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

Elizabeth entered placing her sword onto the globe as she walked in, "Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." the room exploded into noise.

"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now," Jack said. Even through nobody could see me I couldn't help but nod in agreement. The Court seemed to begin to mutter to themselves.

"Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here," Elizabeth said informing everyone.

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard asked angry.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa replied dismissively.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth said looking around at the crowd to see if he would magically appear.

"Not among us," Jack replied simply, before turning back. He noticed me standing in the corner on my own and looked in confusion.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa questioned the Court.

Elizabeth answered, "We fight!"

The whole Court room burst out laughing, Jack joined in slightly relucently.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us," Mistress Chang said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There is a third course," Barbossa began. I could tell this was the moment I had been waiting for, "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso."

The whole room feel silent for a moment, then the chaos began.

"Shoot him!" Ammand yelled, pointing at Barbossa.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard yelled.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard," Jack said joining in at the end.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Hang said, from behind Elizabeth.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." Jocard pointed out. I had to physical stop myself from screaming at them all.

"And it's not likely her mood's improved," Chevalle continued.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" Villanueva said, making me smile

"You threaten me?" Chevalle challenged Villanueva, which wasn't surprising they will never get along.

"I silence you!" Villanueva said, taking out his gun and firing a shot. Just at that moment all hell broke loose, everyone yelling and firing shots at each other, the clashing of swords could be heard for miles.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth exclaimed looking around at the mayhem.

"This is politics," Jack said with a shrug as if that explained everything.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth said looking around still as if she could stop this.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa said, he stood on table and fires gun to silence, "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack said looking in between Barbossa's legs, "Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I."

"You want proof. I call upon Scarlet Jones, Keeper of the secrets," Barbossa said, for the first time since was about seventeen someone had used my fall name. That was my cue!

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it will be worth it later. Please review I love to know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13 Sins of the Father Vol 1

**Chapter 12-Sins of the father**

**Hey people, I hope life is treating you well. I've not got long left on this story **** I know it sucks. I do have another few story about Scarlet I wanna publish, but at the moment I'm focusing on a Charmed story which I would like to get done. I don't own POTC, but I do own Scarlet **** enjoy.**

I knew that now I had to play the part of a loving daughter and a strong goddess. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but if it set me free I was willing to do almost anything, so I walked out of my hiding place in the corner and coughed lightly. Jack turned around and faced me, he's face looking slightly betrayed. I placed my sword into the top of the globe, "You called Barbossa?" I said simply.

"Yes Miss Jones. What is your view on releasing Calypso?" Barbossa asked, suddenly he became very polite to me, that was now that I had something he needed.

"I agree with the idea of course," I said waving my hand at him.

"What gives you the right to place your sword in the globe? Or speak your opinion," Mistress Chin asked me, her tone insulting.

I lost my temper a bit, no one had the right to ever talk to my family like that, not after I had done my job so well for all these years, "My name is Scarlet Jones, also known as the Bloody Scarlet. I am cap'n of the _White Rose _and I own the sea!" I yelled at them, hitting my hands against the table.

"What?" Jack asked sounding shocked at my administration. I hope he could forgive me for this later, but my mother had to be free, or else I could never be fully released from my curse.

"I am the daughter of Davy Jones and Calypso, their only child," I said, trying to sound proud of that fact, instead of the disguised I felt for what both my parents had caused for everyone who sailed the seas.

"That is impossible!" Ammand yelled, standing up from his seat.

"An outrage!" Jocard joined in.

The whole room went back up in arguments again. I didn't want to be bothered by this, I didn't like the idea of being close to where the end was coming and spending my moments arguing against a load of over hormonal pirates who are in the end cowards, or they won't still be alive.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled standing on the table. Miraculously they all fell silent again, allow me to continue to explain, "As you took the job away from my mother. I have taken over the job of looking after the seas. I am the one who keeps your ships safe, who helped you get all you money."

Chevalle was the first one to speak, "You are your mothers Daughter."

"I'll take that as a compliment Chevalle," I said lying through my teeth being compared to my mother was anything but a compliment, but if they knew I hated her that much then I would probably be killed for my heritage and not even Jack would be able to stop them, "My family are made for this job. Not Pirates who argue over the smallest things."

"Not likely," Jack said muttering under his breath

Before I could answer him back Barbossa beat me to it, "If you have a better alternative, please, share."

Jack began to move around the room, "Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature," He rested his hand on Mistress Cheng's shoulder, before taking it off quickly when one of her people went to grab her sword, "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it," Jack tried to move behind Jocard chair, but before he could the very large bodyguard got in the way, Jack quickly stepped around him, "Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio*, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight," Despite all the hand jesters, all the odd movements and all the rubbish that had just existed his mouth, that was probably one of the most correct sounding things that he had ever said. Which was a tiny bit strange.

There was silence in the air as everyone tried to understand what the hell he had just said. I think the end point was that we were gonna end up fighting even if we didn't want to, or something along those lines.

"You've only ever run from a fight," Barbossa said, obviously annoyed that he wasn't getting to be the centre of attention, and that everything wasn't going his way.

"I have not!" Jack argued, I rolled my eyes realising that this was probably gonna be like the Captain argument.

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny!" Jack said bored with the continuing argument, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs exclaimed, agreeing with Jack whatever he said. Although he probably didn't understand him.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king," Barbossa said in a know-it-all voice.

"You made that up," Jack shot back, but with a slightly less confident voice.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code," Barbossa stated. Both me and Jack froze at the same time.

"SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" SeSumbhajee's assissent said loudly, "Hang the code! Who cares..." he got shot straight through the head at the perfect angle from him to be killed but in a painless way.

"Oh my god!" I whispered unable to stop myself as I turned to face Captain Teague, my old Captain, and Jack's father.

"Code is the law," He said, blowing the smoke away from the end of his gun and walking towards the table. It was almost scary how similar they still looked after all these years, the same hairstyle, the same eye colour, the same walk, with that little swagger added to it. He moved up behind Jack, "You're in my way, boy."

Behind him two old men carried forward the code, it looked like it was gonna fall apart and set it gently on the table. Pintel stared at the book in amazement, "The code," he whispered softly

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti finished, his voice just as quiet.

Captain Teague whistled loudly, and that dog that had been on the island, the one who should be dead appeared, "How did...?" Ragetti began, but was interrupted by Captain Teague

"Sea turtles, mate," he said with a shrug as way of explanation. I had to stop myself from laughing, it must be a family excuse! Teague looked down at the code turning to the right page before speaking again, "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute," Jack said moving back to stand beside his father, and checking the code, then muttering under his breath something about duty of the king, and parley.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change," Chevalle said looking deflated.

"Not likely," Teague agreed, moving over to the chair in the far corner and plucking at his guitar with an old sea tune.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, not really knowing anything that was going on.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs said as if it was the most easiest thing to understand in the world.

"And each pirate only ever votes for his self," Barbossa finished.

"Bloody stupid if you ask me," I said quietly under my breath, Teague looked up at me in interested but otherwise didn't stop playing the beautiful melody.

"I call for a vote," Jack said, everyone else groaned however went along with it.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair," Ammand said quieting the protests.

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man."

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee," Said SeSumbhajee's new assissent, that had replaced the dead one.

"Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

Jack looked at me, a mysterious glint in his eyes told me that he had a plan, "Elizabeth Swann."

"You didn't," I said loudly at him, annoyed that he would do this to all of us, but at the same time understanding completely. He had to get that chest or he would be dead.

"What?" Elizabeth said, not expecting it either.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack said smiling at me.

The chorus of noise began again people yelling at Jack, for not voting for them.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack said his voice relaxed, sounding completely at ease. The string of the guitar Teague was playing broke, and the whole room feel silent.

"Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Cheng said bowing her head slightly in respect.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war," Elizabeth said, finally embracing her pirating nature fully.

"And so, we shall go to war," a high pitched voice said, I looked around in confusion, SeSumbhajee was the person. No wonder he got other's to speak for him.

I noticed that Barbossa signalled to Ragetti, who put the pieces of eight into his top. I smiled slightly at least my hope wasn't lost yet, as everyone walked off leaving the room to go back to their ship's to tell them of the war. I made my way over to Jack, who was talking to his father.

Hearing the end of Jack sentence, "That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever," Teague said, I prayed that maybe this time Jack would actually listen to someone else for the change.

"How's mum?" Jack asked, choosing not to answer Teague. He held up a shrunken head and I had to stop myself from throwing up, "She looks great," Jack said also trying not to gag.

"Cap'n. Long time no see," I said deciding that Jack had probably had enough of seeing his dead mother.

"Miss Jones, I thought you were dead," Teague said. By the beginning of our conversation I got the sense that he didn't talk to many people.

"Nope, stuck with me forever sadly," I said smiling. Jack walked off, heading for the doorway.

Teague nodded towards him, "How is he?"

I smiled slightly, even through they were the first to denies it, everyone could see they cared a great deal for one another, I shrugged before answering his question, "I wouldn't know. We don't talk any more."

"He loves you, you know," Teague said as if discussing the weather.

I froze up a bit but tried to act as normal as possible,** "**I have noticed everyone saying that at the moment. I will see you when this is over," I said smiling as I walked away from Teague and back towards the Black Pearl.

I walked down one of the long corridors, when I suddenly felt a hand grab around my wrist pulling me against the wall. I immediately went to scream, but stopped when I realised that I knew the hand that was around me. Jack was staring at me with something similar to frustration, I was guessing that he had been waiting for me while I talked to Teague, "Why did you say that?" He asked before I got a chance to talk.

"What Jack?" I asked in honest confusion, I had no idea what he was on about.

"You know," he said being completely not useful.

"No Jack I'm no physic am I?" I said sarcastically.

"I won't know. I don't know anything really 'bout ya, love," Jack said to me, his voice edging onto emotional.

"Yes you do Jack. You know me better than anyone," I said truthfully.

"Why go against me?" Jack asked me in an innocent voice that I had not heard since we were young.

"I didn't. I have to stick up for my mother. I can't watch her be separated from her love. When she is free, so will I be," I said simple. I just wanted to be free, then everything would work out.

"So you're being selfish?" Jack questioned.

"No Jack. I'm doing what I do for love. I won't be stuck any more. I'll be able to be myself again, like when we were younger on the Pearl. Like when we were first in love," I said softly, if he didn't understand that was doing this so we could be together, then he really didn't know me as well as I thought he did. I turned ready to leave, but before I went Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms.

"Before we leave," he said, learning forwards and kisses me. I didn't move to shocked from him kissing me. His lips were soft, the same feeling I always got came back to me when he kissed me. The floating on air. In my opinion it stopped too soon he turns and left. Leaving me standing there wonder what the hell was going on in his head!

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it please review.**

** Until next time**

** Artistic blue eyes**

** Xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Maelstorm

**Chapter 13-Battle of the Maelstrom**

**Hey guys I know I've been ignoring my story for a while, please don't kill me! It sucks but life is getting in the way of everything important and I'm struggling to write cause I'm a bit emotional so this might be the last chapter until after Easter I think. I will try and publish before but I thought I should warn you in case I don't. Anyway enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review. I don't own POTC but Scarlet is my Pirate girl.**

I stood at the helm of the ship looking out into the dark water, it was around five in the morning I had watched the stars in the sky for the whole night. The quiet keeping me calm before the up and coming fight. I had watched Jack go into his cabin when I first arrived back onto the ship. It didn't take a genius to realise that he was avoiding me. The sun was about to rise so everyone was rising from their beds and coming out looking prepared for the fight ahead. I couldn't help but wish that maybe it wasn't a fight, that there was still a chance of realisation from Beckett, but truthfully I knew hope was almost completely lost.

Everyone was assembled on the deck of the Black Pearl, watching out into the mist. I stayed at the wheel. The Endeavour emerged from the mist in all its glory.

Marty yelled, "The enemy's here! Let's take her!" from his point up in the crows' nest.

I moved next to Barbossa, neither of us were cheering. We watched the fog as the rest of the armada gradually emerged from the misty air. The cheering quietened down, until there was absolute silence. Cotton's parrot took off into the air yelling as it went, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

"Parley?" Jack whispered quietly from behind me.

I walked over to the edge where Elizabeth was standing, "You know I don't blame you for what you did," I said softly, looking out onto the spit of land that the parley was going to take place on.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked me, slightly skepticly.

"I understand why you had to give Jack to the Kraken, and we got him back so I forgive the way you did it. Just promise me something," I said quietly, as I looked over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell Will that you still love him. At least one couple will be happy then," I said, before walking over to the helm.

Someone grabbed my arm again. I turned and saw Jack there, "You're staying aboard the Pearl," he ordered, not looking me in the eyes.

"Okay," I muttered before walking off. I watched as Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack left the ship and went over to the land. Standing in a line, against them were Davy Jones' in a bucket of water, Will and Beckett. I look through a spyglass as Will and Jack swapped places and Elizabeth and Beckett stood toe to toe.

I went over to them when they had sailed back, and turned to Will, "You and him swapped."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Will replied almost looking like he meant it.

"He did what he was supposed to do, I can't ask for anything more," I turned and walked towards the mask. Disappearing through it and into the brig of the Flying Dutchman where Jack was being held captive.

I sighed gently when I saw him, "Jack."

He turned to face me in shock, "Scarlet. What do you want?"

"To wish you luck. To say I'm sorry for all that has been done between us," I replied honestly.

"Peace between us then," Jack said softly coming to stand by the door of his cage.

I turned around ready to walk out before I remember what I had come down here to say to him, "Oh and think like Will. It will come to you," I winked before disappearing and reappearing back onto the Pearl. I rested my head on the back of the mast for a moment, all the travelling giving me a headache.

I heard the commotion and turned to face the other side of the mast. Where I saw my mother tied up in ropes, with the bowl from the court meeting. Barbossa dropped the necklace that was the final piece of eight into the bowl and stood back slightly.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked Barbossa.

"Aye. Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."" Barbossa replied collecting the lighted wood off of Ragetti.

"That's it?" Pintel asked, looking unbelieving.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa smirk. I felt slightly sick as the rest of the crew laughed. I noticed that Will and Elizabeth were both held still by some crew members.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," Barbossa yelled, lighting the items. I laughed out loud, he had obviously never made a good lover for anyone. Nothing happened to the bowl.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked again.

"Oh for heaven sake," I said, just about stopping myself from laughing again.

"You didn't say it right. You have to say it right," Ragetti said. Before turning to my mother, "Calypso," he said softly, leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "I release you from your human bonds."

The reaction was immediate. The items in the bowl caught on fire the smoke turning purple as the items burned into the black soot. Pintel let go off the bowl, but it stayed there floating in the air about a metre above the ground.

Tia Dalma, who had now almost completely become Calypso leant forwarded and inhaled the smoke.

Will pushed his way fowards, "Tia Dalma," when she didn't respond he tried her other name, "Calypso," the bowl fell to the floor as Calypso began to shake, "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Will asked obviously knowing the one thing both me and my mother had never found out.

"Name him!" she cried.

"Davy Jones," Will said.

"No," I screamed, my legs falling out from underneath me. I collapsed onto the floor. It was all his fault, I would never have been cursed so badly if he hadn't had bound her into her bones, but I was free now, and so was Calypso.

Calypso cried out in pain. She started to grow, the rope that where holding her began to snap, and the deck below her was cracking.

Barbossa made his way to the front of the crowd, bowing down, everyone else followed. I stood up at the side. Barbossa began to speak, "Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

Calypso turned to look down at me. I stood there watching her and spoke slowly, "Calypso, mum, I ask for nothing. I understand what must be done, what you will do. Thank you,"__as I spoke, I felt tears slowly stream down my cheeks, I lowered my head to hide them. She put her large finger gently underneath my chin and turned my face back up to her.

Then she spoke me to, in words that I could never understand, but I knew what she was trying to say. I knew they were words of comfort and a promise that now she was back as a goddess she would release me from the curse that I had been put under, not by her doing, but because of what had happened. She moved her hand over my head and I felt like my skin was on fire. I looked down at my hands, and saw them glowing, with a furious gold light. I could feel the powers that were never supposed to be mine leaving my body and the true powers I had staying. My immortality was gone, but I wasn't sad. I was happier than ever because of that fact. I had my true powers of love, luck and fairness.

My skin went back to normal and Calypso began to roar words out in her native language. Shaking her head as her body turned into millions of crabs and feel over board.

I ran over to the side of the ship and looked out at sea, she was free.

"Was that it?" Will asked coming to stand next to me.

"What did she do to you Lass?" Barbossa asked, looking at me.

"Gave me back my life," I replied softly, before staring out at the sea again listening to the other conversations.

"Then she has done nothing. Our final hope has failed us," Barbossa said bitterly. The wind changed direction and picked up considerably.

"It's not over," Elizabeth argued.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will agreed.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance," Gibbs said sulky.

"Only a fool's chance," Elizabeth whispered.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for," Barbossa said to Elizabeth.

"You're right. Then what shall we die for?" She said facing the crew, and yelling, "You will listen to me. Listen! The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts...gentlemen, hoist the colours!" As she spoke her voice began stronger and stronger. I had never been so impressed with her, she had turned into a real Pirate.

"Hoist the colours," Will began. Every one of the crew repeated it after him.

"Hoist the colours!"

"Hoist the colours!"

"Aye. The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs said. The whole ship began to cheer.

"HOIST THE COLOURS!" Elizabeth screamed over to the other ships. All of them raised their colours. All cheering the noise was deafening, but in a good way.

Everyone began to run around, sorting out the ship to go into battle. I made a quick pray that everyone of us would survive, but I knew that was impossible. So I prayed that Jack would survive at least.

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!?" Pintel complained.

"That's a bad sign," Ragetti agreed, as they walked past me.

"Man the capstan...keeps that powder dry!" Gibbs said, as the men ran around.

I looked out over the port side and saw what I knew was Calypso's involvement.

"MAELSTROM!" Gibbs yelled at the top of his voice.

"Scarlet control yourself," Barbossa yelled down to me.

"It's not me! I don't have that power any more, it passed to Calypso when you released her. And she couldn't take sides, because of the court and Jones! She will destroy all of us," I yelled back at him.

"Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!" Elizabeth yelled over the wind.

"Aye, that be true!" Barbossa said walking over and taking the wheel, "brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes...dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

I looked out as the maelstrom got worst. The Dutchman was going further into the middle of the dark swirling sea.

"On our stern and gaining!" Will warned.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa ordered as he turned the wheel to make us to even further into the darkness.

The dutchman's guns cut through the air, only slightly damaging us, but it was enough to know they were gaining on us.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!" Will ordered, trying to stop more damage.

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa said, making us go more into the emptiness below. I had never been afraid before, but now I knew I could die. It suddenly was very very very scary.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth yelled.

Everyone was shouting from different sides. The rain was heavier now, so heavy no one could see each other.

"Captain the guns!"

"At the ready!"

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!"

"Hold it! Wait till we're more to port!"

I joined the cannon's ready to wait for the order.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!" I screamed for the final time.

I jumped out of the way of a speeding bullet that was heading my way.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys! Ha ha ha ha!" Barbossa laugh echoed through the ship. A dominating sound over the hell going on around us.

Well, this could only end badly!

**Hope you enjoy it there are only a few more chapters left, please review.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15 Sins of the Father Vol 2

**Chapter 14-The sins of the father [vol. 2]**

**One more chapter after this people! I know it's gone so quickly, sadly I'm hitting my head against a wall in terms of writing at the moment, so until I get over that I might be a little quiet on the POTC front. I do have a few more adventures planned for my little pirate but my work load at school is increasing and that takes priority. So I hope you enjoy, I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is my creation.**

I could hear yelling from the Dutchman. We were heading into the deeper waters still. The cannons blasted. As the ropes were swapped and we began to cross.

I drew my sword and prepared to kill whatever I had to, so I would live. One of them landed right in front of me, I stabbed him in the gut before he had a chance of injuring me.

During all the fighting I heard something I would never have expected, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" Will yelled over the fighting.

I chopped one of the fishes heads off while waiting for her response, "I don't think now is the best time!"

"Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?" Will argued back.

"Barbossa! Marry us!" Elizabeth ordered.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" he said back.

"Barbossa, either you do it or I do," I yelled at him, before turning and running up the stairs towards the helm.

"Barbossa! NOW!" Will ordered.

"Fine then!" Barbossa said getting up on the table his hand over his heart, if he had ever had one, "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..." He began before turning to the fish person who had just tried to hit him, "To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur."

"You mean, to celebrate the wedding of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner," I said spinning around and cutting a fish through the middle, so all his insides where on the floor. I jumped away from the mess continuing to fight while listening to the impromptu wedding.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will yelled.

"I do," Elizabeth replied.

"Great!" I laughed at how shocked he sounded.

"Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?"

"I do."

"As captain, I now pronounce you" Barbossa began, but stopped to kill one of the soldiers, "you may kiss" he tried again, before stopping, "you may kiss," the third time.

I jumped in the way of the soldier's blow, that was aimed at Barbossa's back, and managed to stabbing him straight through the heart, "JUST KISS!" I yelled finally having enough.

I turned just as Will grabbed hold of Elizabeth and finally gave her their first kiss as man and wife. All I could hope was that I would have a chance to kiss Jack again after this battle.

I walked down the stairs, slashing fish people and navy officers as I went. I saw a fish man swing over from the Dutchman. I pushed him off the edge of the ship, waving as he went.

"Thanks," I yelled down to him, before grabbing the rope swinging over to the Dutchman. Will swung landing perfectly next to me. As he grabbed hold of the chest, I came face to face with another creepy fish, while blocking each of it attack with ease having time to looked up and see Jack swinging from rope to rope above the ship.

"It's me! It's Will, your son!" I heard Will yelling, looking over I saw Bootstrap continue to attack him.

I got cut in my arm for not paying attention. The thing in front of me smiled obviously pleased with itself, I lifted my sword and pushed it backwards while fighting, until he fell overboard.

As I turned I saw Davy Jones going round and round in the middle of the Kraken wheel. Another man distracted me but was easily taken care of. By the time I had turned back around, Jack was on the floor with Jones over him ready to kill him. I flipped over landing perfectly to stop the killer blow on Jack.

"Get away from my lover!" I said angry. I watched as his eyes glinted with recognition, he could problem see both himself and Calpyso in me.

"Calypso?" he said quietly.

I remember the pain he had cause my mum, the fact that because of him I had been cursed. I swung my sword around sending him flying over to the other side of the ship. "Try Scarlet Jones, Cap'n of the White Rose, keeper of secrets and daughter of Calypso and Davy Jones," I flick my wrist slightly sending the masks into one another above me. The crash echoed through the air.

"Impossible," Jones whispered, looking at me in disbelief.

"Nothing is impossible," I said smiling at how much I sounded like Jack.

He had a move forward I only just manage to dodge out of the way just in time, but he still stabbed my side, just below my breast, I staggered backwards and sank to the floor, "Thank you. Now I know you never cared."

Jones turned away from me and saw Elizabeth by the chest. I grabbed at my side trying to stop the blood from leaving my wound. The world didn't seem to let me hear any more.

I could hear Jack's voice whispering in my ear, "Come on Scarlet. Heal yourself."

"I can't," I croaked out gently.

"Why?" Jack said holding his hand over mine trying to stop the blood as well.

"She freed me, Jack. I'm mortal again," I said looking into his eyes, "I'll be fine. Go do what you have to do."

I watched Jack hold Jones' heart in his hand, and I heard him speaking, "Do you? Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"Please don't Jack. I love you, please don't," I found myself whispering under my breath.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones said back his back facing to Will.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack said trying to sound unbothered but there was something under there that I couldn't recognise.

"Is it, now?" Jones' questioned, before spinning around and stabbing Will in the chest with his sword that was already covered in my blood, he laughed.

"Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!" Elizabeth said hysterically, running over to Will and holding his head in her hands.

Jack looked down at me for guidance, "Save him Jack!"

Bootstrap attacked Jones and Jack moved faster than I had ever seen before. He placed the piece of sword in Will's hand the heart under it and let it drop. I watched as my father, the one who had caused me to slowly die fell overboard sighing my mother's name.

Jack looked down at me, but I was watching Will, the crew were crowding him, "Jack we need to move," I mustered the strength to say.

I could hear Elizabeth's cries as the crew chanted but all the sound was blurring.

"Jack if I make it, there is something I have to tell you," I said softly, as I felt the darkness engulf me. The last thing I heard was Jack calling my name.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, please don't kill me. Just I had to make it dramatic :D. Please do review now we're coming to an end I wanna know what you guys think,**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Confessions of a Pirate

**Chapter 11-Confessions**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**This is it, the final chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to publish had no internet for a while. Don't know how I survived really, anyway haven't we come so far? **** Before I let you read there are a few things I need to inform you of; One-I will be writing more I promise it's just life has been hard recently, and when I get too emotional I find writing impossible, but I do have an idea for what Scarlet will do next just need to get it all together.**

**Two-I have set up a Facebook page for my writing to help keep people up to date with what's going on, the Facebook page is under Artistic Blue Eyes, the link is on my profile as well.**

**And the third thing is a thank you, I want to thank the people who have been supporting my work, the people who review what I do and keep me writing ****, I want to thank Jay who gave me so much inspiration. Anyway finished my points, I pray you like the last chapter, I don't own POTC, but Scarlet is the best thing to come out of my brain ****. Enjoy.**

I woke up to quiet. No sound of the ship moving, no movement at all. I looked up and then I felt it, a harsh pain in my side. I cried out.

"Shhhh," a voice said, as a hand came over to touch me gently. It took me a moment to realise where I was. I was on the Pearl and the hand holding mine was Jack's. I began to remember the Maelstrom, the fights, the wedding, the chest, Jack, Will...

"Will," I began, my throat clogged up, I coughed trying to release some of the pressure I felt, "Will, is he okay?"

"Yes love, everyone is fine," Jack said trying to comfort me.

"He's on the Dutchman isn't he?" I said softly, looking at the ceiling scared that if I looked at Jack, that I would start crying about how close I had come to losing him.

"Yes, but everyone's okay," Jack repeated.

I finally understood what he was saying, I turned my head to face him, he looked so tired and hungry, "We won?"

"Aye love, we won," Jack said softly.

"You look like rubbish," I said quietly to him.

He chuckled darkly, "You don't look too good yourself love."

"No I guess I don't," I said simply, "Haven't ever felt pain before."

We fell silent for a moment. The only thing I could hear was his breathing and my heartbeat. One beat, two beat, three beats, four…

"You saved my life," Jack said quietly, interrupting my counting in my head.

I turned my head to face Jack more, groaning out in the pain it brought. How could my head hurt when I'd injured my chest I will never know.

"I could never let Captain Jack Sparrow die on my watch could I?" I said smiling slightly trying to make this all seem a bit more humorous. We fell silent again after that, lost in our own thoughts. All my thoughts were concentrated on trying to stop my brain replaying the event from earlier when I thought honest to god that he was going to die. I began counting heartbeats again, one beat, two beats, three beats, four beats, five beats, six…

"You had something you wanted to tell me," Jack said interrupting my thought process.

I took a deep breath preparing myself for saying the words I had wanted to since I saw him again in the locker, "I just wanted to remind you, that no matter what happens, my heart will always belong to you, no matter whom else you kiss or sleep with. I will remain faithful and stand by you until the end."

Jack pulled me into his arms holding me so close as I struggled not to cry. Instead I breathed in his scent. That smell that was all him, that I loved so much.

"I love you, and my heart is yours too," Jack said kissing my forehead.

I pulled back so I could look at his face to see if he was lying to me. I saw no traces of lies but I still had to ask, "Then why were you so willing to give it to the Dutchman?"

Jack looked away for a moment, "I thought you didn't love me, and anyway you will live forever. I'm going to die, ain't I?" The way he looked at that moment so vulnerable and scared.

I lifted my body up, ignoring the pain I was feeling and Jack protests, "Everyone will die Jack, even me now," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Jack said looking hopeful.

I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to say, "When my mother was released, she was given her powers back. That means that I lost some of the powers I had taken from her when she was first changed to one form. I'm still able to heal others, but not myself anymore, which means I am getting older again. I will hopefully die of old age in the end."

Jack reached over to me and kissed me passionately. As I fell into the kiss, my mind wondered to something that I needed to know. I pulled away from Jack slowly, "What about Elizabeth?"

"I'm kissing you and you're asking me about Elizabeth?" Jack asked incredibly.

"Jack," I said softly.

"She is leaving. Going back on land," Jack replied, almost sounding sad. Almost, probably because she did burn his rum.

"Then I want to say goodbye," I said, moving to get up. I collapsed back onto the bed groaning in pain, "How do you people stand this?"

"I'll help you love," Jack said, moving his arm under my body and picking me up. I would have complained but I wanted to see Elizabeth, plus the point that being in his arms felt nice. Not that I would tell him that, his ego was big enough.

He carried me out the room and onto the deck. Every one of the crew turned to face us. Gibbs was the first to move towards us, "Nice to see you alright Cap'n Jones."

"Thank you Gibbs," I smiled, feeling any worry that the crew would treat me differently now that they knew who my parents were drift away, Jack tightened his hold on me as if realising that there was no threat to us anymore as well.

Gibbs then turned his attention to Elizabeth, "Your chariot awaits, your highness," he said indicating to a small dingy, "The oars are inside."

Elizabeth walked over to Barbossa, "Mrs Turner," he said bowing slightly to her. For once showing respect.

Next in the line were Pintel and Ragetti, "Goodbye, Poppet," Pintel said softly.

Jack and I ended up next in the line. Elizabeth walked up to us, smirking as she said, "Jack. It would never have worked out between us," they both laughed. I got the message that I had missed the joke.

"Well I got my prize," Jack said back, kissing the side of my head.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. She then turned to me. I nudged Jack making him put me down. I stumbled slightly and Jack threw his arm underneath my shoulder for support. This being injured thing really was annoying.

"Mrs Turner, I like the sound of that," I said jokey, smiling shaky.

"Thank you Miss Jones," Elizabeth said curtseying.

I burst out laughing ignoring my painful ribs. Elizabeth pulled me into a hug carefully avoiding grabbing anywhere to hard. As she pulled away I took off the necklace I was wearing and gave it to her.

"What is this?" She questioned, holding the small diamond up so it shone in the midday sun.

"It a calling necklace," I explained, "If you need me or Jack, then touch it lightly and I'll be there. I can still travel the way I did so I can get aboard the Dutchman to deliver messages to Will. After all you have done so much for me and my family Elizabeth. You deserve something back."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said softly, her voice almost breaking as she placed the necklace on herself.

"Anything for my friend," I smiled back.

I stayed outside to watch Elizabeth sail towards the island before Jack picked me up again, "Jack," I complained loudly as he took me back into the cabin.

"You need to have bed rest Captain's orders," Jack said in a mock angry voice.

As he laid me down and turned to leave I grabbed his arm, "Stay," I said, in that one second going from the strong woman I was to a weak child.

Jack smiled gently before laying down next to me, I moved closer to him ignoring the pain I was feeling, "Jack Sparrow can you promise me something?"

"Anything love," Jack said softly kissing my head again.

"Promise me that anything that happens in the future we will always be together," I asked trying to get the images from earlier out of my head.

"I promise you lass," Jack said smiling gently at me.

I felt my eyes begin to close as sleep took over me again, but the last thought I remember was that maybe just maybe the future would bring something a lot brighter than the past did. I finally had my pirate back and this time hopefully for good.

**Okay it's finally done. Please review and let me know what you think also like my Facebook page for pictures and updates on my story writing.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


End file.
